Stuck
by bbfan
Summary: Tony gives his friends a helpful nudge. Abby/Gibbs PWP one-shot. Rated M just to be safe. COMPLETE


DISCLAIMER: _NCIS_ is property of DPB and CBS. I make no claim on it and write this purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended.  
TITLE: Stuck  
AUTHOR: bbfan  
SUMMARY: Tony gives his friends a little helpful nudge.  
CATEGORY: PWP, romance, humorPAIRING: Abby/Gibbs  
RATING: M, just to be safe  
SPOILERS: None  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: A huge thanks to AngelQueen for the beta. This came to mind when I was working on my 'Four Months' series. Hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

_Stuck  
_by bbfan

* * *

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby yelled as she flew down the stairs.

Gibbs practically fell off the platform he was lying on under his boat, bumping his head on one of the ribs.

"Damn, Abby, you scared me… to… death…" Gibbs just stood there in a state of astonishment, no longer able to form words. What she decided to wear to the ballgame they were going to with Dinozzo, was… well, skimpy at best. There was _no_ way in _hell_ he was going anywhere in public with her wearing… _that_. There couldn't be more than a yard of material covering her. He wouldn't be able to watch the game. He'd be too busy head-slapping every male fan in the stadium, helping them get their minds out of the gutter.

"Sorry, Gibbs, I just couldn't wait for you to see it," she said, bouncing with excitement.

Gibbs was getting dizzy. He wasn't sure if it was from hitting his head or her bouncing all over the place, the half-shirt riding up to reveal one of her secrets… a pierced navel. _'Great! Something else about her to invade my dreams.'_

With every bit of his Marine mindset and training, he composed himself. "Whoa, there, Abbs… see what?" he said, grabbing her shoulders to hold her still. _'Please stop before I do something real stupid, like slam you against the wall and kiss you senseless.'_

"This," Abby said, pointing to her half-shirt she was wearing. "I found it at the mall, yesterday. Isn't it cute?"

Gibbs tried really hard to look at the shirt, but his eyes kept straying to her cute, little pierced navel, peeking out from underneath. _'Damn…'_

Abby giggled. She must have noticed his wayward eyes. "Focus, Gibbs. You really must've hit your head really hard."

'_Yup… she noticed.'_

Gibbs smiled sheepishly at being caught. So much for the training. He shook his head a little and focused on the shirt. There was the customary white skull, but it had a baseball hat on its head.

"Nice… shirt, Abbs," he said, trying hard not to look anywhere else but the shirt, failing miserably when he caught a glimpse of the shiny piercing again, beckoning him. God, he wanted to reach out and touch it.

"Oh, but you don't know the best part, Gibbs," she said, grabbing his out-stretched hand and pulling him back to the small closet that was tucked in under the stairs.

"Abby…" Gibbs moaned.

"Come on, Gibbs, it's so cool. It glows in the dark!" Abby said, excitedly. She pushed him into the small closet and climbed in after him, closing the door behind her, throwing them into darkness.

"Abby, no!" Gibbs yelled. "Don't shut… the… door…." he groaned.

_Click._ The distinct sound of the door clicking shut filled the small space.

Gibbs grabbed the knob, jiggling it hard, trying to open it. It was locked. He was now stuck in a very dark, tight space with Abby, who was wearing a glowing half-shirt and a _very_ short skirt, smelling of gunpowder and something uniquely… her._ 'This is not good.' _

Abby started to giggle. She was so close to him that her breath exploded on his neck, sending his blood rushing south. Her breasts crushed against his chest and slid deliciously along him. _'Nope, not good at all. Where the hell was Dinozzo?'_

"Abby, this isn't funny."

"Who said it was funny?" Her amusement was obvious.

"You're laughing."

"Sorry, but I can't help it. Tony would think it was funny too."

More laughing, more sliding. _'God…'_

It was then it dawned on him. Gibbs remember the day when his senior agent had decided to snoop around the basement, trying to find out how he was going to get the boat out. Dinozzo ended up locking himself in the closet, and Gibbs had made him stay there for a couple of hours for being a nosy bastard. _'Dinozzo, you are so dead.'_

Abby's hands landing on his chest brought him back to the situation at hand.

"This is nice," she commented, her voice having gained a slight huskiness to it.

"Nice? This is not nice, Abby. This is…" he searched his befuddled brain for the right word.

"Naughty?" Abby slurred.

Gibbs found his resolve slipping from her confession. _'Oh. My. God!'_

Suddenly those hands of hers were sliding down his arms, that hung down at his sides. No way was he going to touch her. If he did, he wouldn't be able to stop. He also wasn't sure of her intentions until she grabbed his wrists, bringing his hands to her hips. His fingers were splayed half over her skirt and half over her skin. There was no space between their bodies. Thigh touching thigh, stomach touching stomach, chest touching chest.

Abby started to squirm. That simple movement had her rubbing up against him. _'Ah, crap…'_

"Um… Gibbs?"

"It's my chisel, I swear," he choked out quickly. It was all he could think of. He couldn't say it was his side-arm. She knew he wasn't carrying it.

Abby snickered, burying her face in his chest.

"Abby…"

"Yeah?"

"You keep this up and I swear…"

"What, Gunny?" Gibbs could hear the challenging tease in her tone. "You're going to make me scream?"

Oh, that was it, the last straw. Hell, he was only human. His hands came up and framed her face, holding her still. His lips came down and claimed hers in a searing kiss. As he traced her lips with his tongue, she literally sucked it into her mouth. The sensation was so amazing that he barely noticed Abby's fingernails dragging along his back. They kissed, nipping, tasting, dueling, until they were breathless.

Gibbs dropped his hands, sliding them down her back to her tight, wiggling ass, pushing her hard against him. Holding her there, he ground himself into her, making her feel exactly what her teasing was doing to him.

"God, Abbs," Gibbs laid his forehead against hers, gasping for much needed oxygen.

"I know. That was… this is… we are… wow," she said between breaths.

'_Yup, that pretty much sums it up…'_

They both were still for moment as everything sunk in. Gibbs was trying to think of a way to tell her that he wanted more than just hot, mind-blowing sex. No-strings-attached-fucking wasn't how he operated. He wanted a true relationship with her, something that could grow to become a permanent fixture in both their lives. He'd long ago realized that living without her as a friend wasn't an option, but after this? He wanted her with him for good.

Still, despite all of these thoughts, all he could force from his mouth, "Abby, are you sure…?" He felt her finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Yes, I'm sure, Gibbs. I wouldn't be here, if I wasn't… and I know what you're thinking… I want more than just sex… I want… _us."_

Gibbs smiled. Moving her finger out of the way, he found her mouth again. The kiss he gave her was a sweet, soft one, and he hoped that she understood that he wanted that too.

Suddenly there were heavy footsteps on the landing above their heads. Dinozzo. _'Finally.'_

"Hey Boss, you down there?" Tony yelled.

"Yeah, Dinozzo, in the damn closet," Gibbs growled.

Gibbs listened to his footsteps as he trudged down the stairs. They stopped just outside of the door. He swore he heard the man snicker.

"The closet, what are you doing in there?" he asked, opening up the door, trying to pretend to be shocked at what he saw. _'Not buying it, Tony.' _Gibbs watched Tony's eyes grow large and witnessed a slow, knowing smile creep up on his face. _'Smug son-of-a-bitch…'_

"Abby showed you her glow-in-the-dark t-shirt, didn't she, Boss?" Tony asked, with a laugh.

Gibbs just glared at him, which quickly wiped the damn smile from the younger man's face. He grabbed Abby's hand, dragging her out of the closet and then up the stairs. Tony was quick on their heels. Gibbs didn't stop until they reached the stairs that led up to his bedroom.

"You… up," he growled at Abby, pointing at the stairs. He even gave her ass a slap as she scampered past him, causing her to squeal in response. Forcing himself to ignore the jolt Abby's cry caused in his body, Gibbs looked at Tony. He snapped in much the same tone, "You… out," walking towards him, pointing towards the front door.

"But, Boss… the game… come on, I got great seats…" Tony shut up when he saw Gibbs hand come up to give him his customary head-slap. He winced in anticipation.

Gibbs stopped just short of slapping his head, but instead gave the man a quick squeeze to the neck, a gesture of thanks.

"Leaving, Boss." Tony smiled and as he walked out the door, he turned and said, "About ti-" The door slamming in his face and hearing the lock being engaged shut him up.

Gibbs took the steps two at a time, knowing he was about to shatter Rule Twelve and not giving a damn. After all, they were his rules to break.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feedback very much appreciated!


End file.
